Kagome's heartbreak Sesshoumaru's Rage 5 War
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag no longer wants Inu, that's when he decides he wants her, he pursues, chases, catches, pins her against a tree & despite her protests tries to sway her with a kiss, jealous Sessh pulls him off her, & war starts, comedy drama romance LEMONS, Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

A/N dear readers as promised **Kagome's Heartbreak Sesshoumaru's Rage 1, 2, 3, and 4, **have all been updated, and extended, sorry it took so long. Also the** Moonlight Tyst**, and **A Night At The** **Opera** fics will be updated, extended, and sequels to them will be posted at the same time as well, LOL here's no 5 I promised, this ones for you, this ones more lemony then the others, Sessh/Kag

**Kagome's Heartbreak Sesshoumaru's Rage 5 War**

**By Raven2010 July 1 2011**

**Indecisive hanyou, golden eyes are watching, hanyou snacks**

"Kagome want me to hit him over the head? Then maybe he can decide what he wants" Sango said

"Then there's the alternative" Miroku added

"Yeah like what monk? Sango asked

"We set a stick aflame and scorch his butt with it. Bet he'd decide real quick then" Miroku ragged

"Come on Inuyasha decide what the hell kind of ramen you want already" will you? Kagome bit "Or I'll have to sit you, oops sorry that just slipped out"

"Damn you wench" will you quit doing that shit? He whined "Fine just make whatever the hell you want, I don't care"

"Here maybe this'll help you" Miroku said, then poured cold water down Inuyasha's hamakama"

"Miroku you son of a bitch" Inuyasha screamed

"What? Little brain was overheated, so cold water woke up big sleeping brain"

"I'll give sleeping brain you ass hole, just hold still" Inuyasha barked

"I was only doing my duty as a monk and helping someone in need"

"Ya and I'm gonna help rid the world of one more lecher" Inuyasha answered

"Miroku now might be a good time to start running" Sango suggested

"Agreed"

"Oh no you don't get beck here you pussy" Inuyasha said

"Why Inuyasha I did not know you had a pussy" did you have to tell us? You really should keep things like that a secret" Miroku teased

"Sit" Kagome added "Oops didn't mean to do that, sorry it just slipped out

"Kagome, damn it wench you traitor" Inuyasha complained "Thanks a lot now he's getting away"

"Nonsense a big strong hanyou like you will catch up to a little old weak human monk in no time" she ragged

"Damn stupid wenches" he muttered as he pulled himself out of his crater, then started his chase

"Poor baby don't fall down and go boom" Sango yelled to his retreating form

"You two suck" Was his only reply before he disappeared from sight

What the girls did not know is that golden eyes were watching, and their owner was Sesshoumaru, and he had plans of his own "Hm, little brother time for me to have some fun of my own" he said

As Inuyasha continued his chase of the fast for a human monk, Sesshoumaru who had easily tracked the pair followed waiting for the opportunity to have his bit of fun with the poor unfortunate hanyou. Inuyasha rounded a tree, with his right hand extended he reached for and was about to catch hold of Miroku, when suddenly a net made of vines came up from the ground underneath him, trapping him within it, and hauled him up to a high branch, Sesshoumaru had used his powers to create the net

"No, no, no it can't be son of a fucking bitch" who the hell's helping the bastard? Inuyasha shouted

"If you only knew little brother, hehehe" Sesshoumaru thought

But it was far from over yet, for in that tree on the branch opposite Inuyasha's branch was a nest full of pissed of for being disturbed hornets, next thing he knew he was completely surrounded, he eeked, panicked, then with wide eyes eyed the hornets then quickly readied to use his claws to escape

Head hornet

"_**The ass is mine"**_

Assistant hornet

"_**Oh please there's more then enough there both of us, and more, as big as that thing is"**_

Soldier hornet

"_**I'm more of a thigh man myself"**_

Second soldier hornet

"_**Oh shut up and attack already, attack first then choose meat parts"**_

Third soldier hornet

"_**It's been a long time since I've had hanyou meat, delicious"**_

Head hornet

"_**Charge"**_

"Ohhhhhhh shit, you little fuckers ain't getting me" Inuyasha said, and made quick work of the net with his claws, then made the mistake of looking over his shoulder as he ran "Drool, and dream you ain't getting me, see ya suckers, na, na, na, na, na"

"Oh my gods he truly is an idiot" Sesshoumaru said, while he gently smacked his forehead with an open palm "Has he never heard don't taunt the hornets?

Head hornet

"_**Ok boys the inside outside attack"**_

Soldier hornet

"_**You got it boss"**_

In seconds half of them were under, and inside Inuyasha's clothes, while the other half happily took care of the outside delectable hanyou parts "Yeeeeeow, come on fellas I was just kidding" cant you guys take a joke? Inuyasha said while running toward water

Soldier hornet

"_**Mmm tastes good"**_

Head hornet

"_**Yeah needs salt though"**_

"Oh kamis this is better then I had planned on" Sesshoumaru said "And stupid little brother taunting and pissing them off just mnade it even better, hehehe"

Meanwhile Miroku who had heard Inuyasha's shrieks stopped, went back to where he heard the shrieking coming from, and watched saw the events as they unfolded, and cracked up. He quickly ran back to the village and eagerly told Sango, and Kagome what he'd seen, they all but died laughing, feigning ignorance they awaited the return of their hanyou companion, Inuyasha returned two hours later

"Inuyasha where were you? Kagome asked

"No where the monk got away and disappeared, so I went and took a bath"

"So how was the bath?

"It was a bath ok" Kagome what's with all the damn questions? Are you trying to say something here, and if so what? Inuyasha indignantly asked

"Inuyasha don't get your fundoshi in a twist, she's just wondering is all

"Wondering my ass" are you people trying to say that I'm dirty, and don't bathe enough, or something?

"Oh this is priceless" Sesshoumaru thought "Five, four, three, two, one, zero" he counted off

"Buzz, buzz, buzz" Miroku ragged

"_**Yes it's so sublime because it's happy hornet time, you know they only chased you because they wanted **_

_**some tasty hanyou, **__**your such a tasty treat and they just love Inu meat**_" Sango sang, while Miroku was buzzing

"Mirokuuuuuuu_**, **_you bastard you stopped, saw it, and had to open your big mouth and tell the girls" didn't ya? Inuyasha snapped

"At last the moment I waited for" thought Sesshoumaru

"Yeeeees, I felt the girls had a right to know, after all they are our traveling companions, and closest friends" Miroku said

"I'll give you close friends, ya snitch" Inuyasha snapped, and flexed his claws at the same time

"See you later ladies" Miroku said then ran toward the forest, with Inuyasha hot on his tail

"Bye Roku" Sango, and Kagome said in dreamy voices, to bug Inuyasha

**The talk, decisions, jealousy, Kagome's revenge**

Inuyasha, and Kagome for the first time had a serious talk about what their future together would be, it was up to Inuyasha to make the final decision so that he and Kagome could make plans, Inuyasha still had not decided what he was going to do. Kagome waited patiently when Inuyasha seemed to be leaning toward wanting a future, and life with her,

"Inuyasha I'm going to see my family for a while" Kagome announced

"Okay but make sure that Hobo guy stays away from you"

"Hojo his name is Hojo Inuyasha, he's my friend"

"Ya and he wants to be more than friends Ka-go-me"

"Oh like you, maybe you should do the same" pissed off Kagome retorted

"What's that supposed to mean? he snapped back

"You know damn good and well what, and who I mean" she retorted sarcastically

"Stupid bastard" Miroku whispered to Sango

"Yup anytime now" Sango said "Look Miroku she's about ready to explode"

"Kagome you have no right to talk to me like that"

"You might want to remember that, you have no right to do it to me either, but you do. Mister I don't know what the hell I want"

"Good miko one, little brother zero" Sesshoumaru said

"What? Inuyasha yelled feigning innocence

"What" Kagome mocked in a whiney tone "Inuyasha shut up, and sit, crash" she replied, sat on the edge of the well, and just before she jumped in "Sit, sit, sit, sit"

"Ouchy" Miroku ragged "Rough trade ha Inuyasha?

"Kiss my ass monk"

"Kinky, but no thanks, the only ass I will be kissing is Sango's lovely backside" Miroku retorted "But I'm sure Jakotsu would be glad to"

"Eeeeew, fuck you, and shut up" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha bolted toward the well, when he was near it he went to leap in, but was thrown back by a powerful barrier, Sango buried her face in Miroku's shoulder to keep from laughing out loud, it was a strain but she managed it. The shocked Hanyou sat there stunned, with widened eyes, and silent at first, then his mind raced in a thousand different directions at the same time, then he came back

"What the fuck? _**Kagomeeeee" **_Inuyasha bellowed

"Hehehe, I love the miko to pieces, he'll never recover from this one" Sesshoumaru thought "If it's one thing he hates it is being outfoxed"

Unable to hold back anymore Sango, and Miroku gave in and let loose the laughter they'd been holding back "Inu, Inuyasha welcome to dog training school" Sango choked out

"Con, congratulations you just graduated first in your cl, class" Miroku managed to say between laughs

"Assholes it ain't funny" Inuyasha barked

"Y, yes it is" Sango, and Miroku answered in unison

Later on that night "What the hell the wench ain't back yet, damn she's usually back way before now" Inuyasha whined

"I am not surprised after the way you treated her" Miroku reminded

"What? Well that Hobo, Hojo guy in her time is always sniffing around, like a dog"

"Oh like you with the zombie" Sango reminded

"Lets stick to the facts Sango" shall we? Were talking about that Hobo guy, nothing else" Inuyasha bit

"Fine Inuyasha run from the facts, Kikyzombie, Hojo, others" get the point? Miroku stressed the point

"We're talking about Kagome and Hobo"

"Dear gods he's so dense, the similarities are so clearly read" Sesshoumaru thought

"Kikho, Hojo what similarities do they to share? Sango asked

"Come on Inuyasha you can do it, just think you'll get it" Miroku said

"What? Cut the shit you two" will you?

"Forget it Miroku he is so freaking dense it's a wonder he can walk upright when he gets up in the morning" Sango insulted

"Hey? You morons" who the hell do ya think your talking to? I'm not the dumb one here, talking about stupid shit" Inuyasha snapped

**Discovery, hope, fed up, smacked, and the new miko**

Two days had passed when Kagome came back through the well, she saw Inuyasha run into the forest, although she felt a bit unnerved, she hoped against hope that he was finally freeing himself to make his choice, and be with her. From his hiding place Sesshoumaru curiously watched, and waiting to see what would happen next, and he'd be doing so a lot

"As jealous as he is that must be it, he wants us to become mates" Kagome thought

"Little miko you are as patient as a saint" Sesshoumaru thought

Things continued as usual, Inuyasha spent time with her, Kagome continued waiting patiently, giving her hanyou time think, and decide, until then she'd just be there for him, give him time, and space. Days turned into weeks, and still no decision on Inuyasha's part, Kagome was fed up, and seething with hidden rage, Sango being female knew, Inuyasha being dense noticed nothing, hell even Miroku sensed it

"Hah, and the second another male claims her little brother will want the miko" Sesshoumaru thought

Inuyasha came back from one of his usual disappearances, Kagome was about to leave "Hey wench where the hell are you going?

Fed up, fuming, ready to explode Kagome let loose "Hey asshole what the fuck is it to you? She screamed

"Yes, yes, yes finally" Sesshoumaru said, then actually did a happy dance

"Poor dumb bastard" Miroku mumbled to Sango

"Yup, but it's sure gonna be fun to watch, hehehe" Sango replied

"Kagome what the hells gotten into you? I only asked a question" Inuyasha said

"Don't you have somewhere to be? she snapped "Ask your dick he knows"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?

"Play dumb all you want, you know damn good and well what I mean" she bit "Let tiny teeny Yasha lead the way" why don't ya?

"Ouch small dick slam" Miroku whispered to Sango

"That's our girl hit below the waist" Sango said

"Got something to hide Ka-go-me? I ask where your going and you get overly defensive" he shot back

"Well why don't you tell us where the hell you've been" Kagome needled "Maybe I should just ask short little Yasha"

"Shit this surpasses all my expectations" Sesshoumaru thought "Short little Yasha good one, I must remember that"

"Did you fall and hit your head wench? Because your acting like your brain's broke" Inuyasha shot back "Bet you wouldn't treat the mangy wolf, or that Hobo guy like that"

"No I would not, but then again dumb ass at least Kouga knows what the fuck he wants and acts on it, and has no problem admitting how he feels. And Hojo is the same" Kagome slammed him

"Hah you like them, and as more then friends, I knew it"

"Maybe I'll just have them both, now that's a thought" Kagome needled "Shit bet they'd both be good in bed"

"Cough, cough I did not see that coming" Sesshoumaru said "Ohhh she's good"

"Inuyasha are you really that dumb, don't you get the hint? Oh my gods" Kagome want me to just kill him for you?

"Shut up Sango, and hell no wench I don't think so, you ain't having either one of them in or out of bed" Inuyasha snapped "So you can forget that shit" got it?

"Why we could have a three way, you know make a Kouga, Kagome, Hojo sandwich, damn I feel hot just thinking about it" then knowing he'd smell it she quickly thought of something to arouse herself

"You, I, I cant believe it y, your actually horny thinking about it. That's fucked up Kagome " he said

"What? You like clay, and I like flesh" she insulted

"Inuyasha if you do not get that hint I swear to gods I am going to bitch slap you myself" Sango promised

"She's raunchy, vicious, and cruel this is perfect" Sesshoumaru said to himself "Hehehe miko I love you to pieces"

"Kagome I don't know what you mean by that, but it has to stop" Inuyasha said

"That does it, gods he makes my brain bleed" Sango said, Miroku grabbed her "Let go Miroku" she escaped his hold, with hiraikotsu in hand "I made a promise and I always make good on my promises" she said

"Eeeeek" was heard from Inuyasha just before he turned and ran, with Sango hot on his heels

"Happy bitch slapping" Kagome wished Sango

"Thank's Kag's, will do"

"Hehehehehe" Sesshoumaru fell on his ass laughing, then got up, and flew off behind them to watch "I love this day already"

The last thing heard was "Ow, ow, ow Sango stop damn it" Inuyasha yelled

Over two hours had passed when smiling evilly Sango returned with unconscious Inuyasha, dressed in of all things miko clothes, and his hair pulled back, and tied like a miko as well, when he awoke he was going to be one fuming hanyou. This was the best entertainment Sesshoumaru had, had or witnessed in all his life, and he was deliriously happy, he could not wait for Inuyasha to awake and make the discovery

"Hurry up little brother, your slower then shit when it counts" Sesshoumaru thought

"Holy shit Sango you are absolutely evil" Kagome commented

"I know, hehehe"

"S, S, Sango a miko of all things, crap I'm going to die from laughing, oh m, my stomach" Miroku said

"Yup, I thought it'd be hilarious, a half demon dressed as a miko, get the irony in it"

"Shit I can hardly wait for him to wake up" Kagome added

They were soon granted their wish, Inuyasha began to stir, put his hand on his head, and held it there, then moaned as if he had a hangover headache "Ohhhhh my head" what happened? A few seconds later "Now I remember, damn you Sango you wench"

"What Inukins?

"Don't you what Inukins me wench" what the fuck did you chase, pound, and knock me out for? Inuyasha demanded to know

"What Inuyasha Sango has been here the whole time with us" Kagome joked

"I take it back I love humans, anybody who can torture, and make little brother like this group does is more then worthy of me" Sesshoumaru said

"Bullshit Kagome, liar" Inuyasha replied "Damn loony wenches now I can see, and understand why some guys go gay" he wisecracked

"In that case" should I call Jakotsu for you Inu honey? Hm? Kagome ragged "He really is cute, and sexy, with a tight, hot little body" Sango almost choked trying not to laugh on that one

"Eeeeew, shut it ya whack job" Inuyasha replied

"Who's the lovely new miko? My dear would you consider giving up being a miko, and bearing my child? Miroku ragged

"What the fuck are you talking about? There ain't no new miko here you ass" Inuyasha bit

"Why you of course" what is your name my beauty? Miroku innocently asked "Would you bear my child?

"And would you mind giving up a special body part asshole? Inuyasha wisecracked

"Please lovely miko love you all night long" Miroku teased

"Gods damn you will you stop calling me a miko? Ya demented freak" Inuyasha said, not yet realizing he was in miko garb

"What's your name? and it is nice to have another miko here" Kagome added

"You can stay here with us if you want, we'd be glad to have another female in the group" Sango said, Sesshoumaru was laughing so hard he was crying

"Gods damn you people to hell I ain't no fucking wench" Inuyasha yelled

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome glanced at one another, one had to drop the bomb so Kagome decided to do it "Well if your not female, or a miko, then why are you wearing miko clothes? Kagome innocently

"What? Give me a break" will you people stop fucking with me?

Then he looked at his arms, gulped, then looked at his chest, waist, and legs and saw the horror miko clothes, and also noticed how his hair was fixed, and the shoes on his feet. At first he was speechless, shocked, and frozen in place unmoving. His mind time to wrap around the reality of the situation, everyone waited for the numbness to wear off

Inuyasha regained his senses "Ahhhhhhh, Sango damn you" what the hellis this shit? Are you sick? A miko of all things a miko" Inuyasha snapped

"But you look absolutely adorable"

"Adorable my as" Inuyasha started, then caught a scent, stopped, and sniffed "Whaaaaat, demon flower perfume? are you insane? Ohhh" he said, then in a dizzy state grabbed his head "Crap" he passed out cold

Sango had dowsed the miko clothes with demon flower perfume, in very small amounts one or two drops it had a lovely enticing scent. But more then a few drops and it was sickening sweet, and it's scent was like a knock out potion to Inu, ookami, and some other youkai especially males, Sesshoumaru was now on his back, rolling in uncontrollable fits of laughter, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were right along with him

"S, Sango you are the devil" Kagome teased

"Hell I, I don't think I could'a kept a, a straight face much longer" Sango got out

"Sango y, you kill me" Miroku managed to say

"Why thank you my dear friends" Sango replied, Inuyasha was out of it until the next day

**Demon flower hang over, wolf kisses**

The next morning Inuyasha woke up feeling groggy, and severely hung over, and dizzy "Ohhhhh I'm going to die, somebody for the love of the kamis kill me now" Inuyasha moaned

"Now Inu baby we can't kill we love you" Kagome teased

"Yup we care to much to do such a cruel, lowly thing to someone we care about" Sango added

"You, you're the one who doped me with that shit" Inuyasha said to Sango "And you, you fucker you wanted to knock me up, stupid sick monk. And Kagome you did not even help me"

"Inuyasha you wound me, my wittle heart breaks" Kagome teased with her hand over her heart feigning pain

"No but may your little ass needs breaking by way of a spanking" he replied

"Try it and I'll si" Kagome started but didn't finish

"No, no, no Kagome don't say it" Inuyasha pled

"Si, si, si" she teased, he cringed "Oh ok I won't"

"Phew" he exclaimed

Late that day "Mangy wolf don't even stop just keep going" Inuyasha barked

"Ah shut up you stupid mutt, or I'll give ya a flea bath" Kouga shot back

"Try and see what happens"

"And if I do what are you gonna do cute puppy me to death? Kouga ragged "Then stand on your hind legs, and beg for treats"

"I'll kill you"

"Inutrasha you couldn't kill a cold"

"When's the last time you took a bath, Six months ago? Phew your ripe"

"That's good coming from you dog, I mean dirty crotch breath" Kouga shot back with a wolfish smirk

"You suck" Inuyasha said trying to get a rise

"Yup, something you never will, slurp tastes so good, oh you do not know what your missing"

"You dirty, pervy hentai bastard" Inuyasha insulted

"Call me what you will, but at least I understand girl parts, hehehe"

"Dear gods I never realized how sick you really are" Inuyasha commented

"Whoa, good one" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said in unison

"Ah you inhibited old bat, stop acting like a prude" Kouga wisecracked

"Hey butt head I ain't no prude, or inhibited"

"Could have fooled me, but if that is true then kiss Kagome right here in front of everybody, come on do it" Kouga dared "I would"

"Do it, do it" Sango, and Miroku chanted

Kagome looked willing, Inuyasha just looked, and hesitated "I ain't gotta prove anything" Inuyasha shot back, her heart dropped

"Okay mutt face" Kouga said

At warp speed Kouga pulled Kagome up onto her feet in front of him, and all at the same time put his arms around, and passionately kissed her. To gripe Inuyasha she put her arms around Kouga's neck, and kissed him back, Sesshoumaru's face actually went white, and his eyes widened, then he smiled evilly

"Hey, you can stop now" Inuyasha bit

"Kouga slipped her some tongue, and Kagome gave him access, knowing they had Inuyasha good and riled, they pulled apart "See mutt face that's how you do it" any questions?

"Kouga you son of a bitch I'm going to kill you" Iuyasha bellowed with his claws flexing, and other hand on tetsuseiga

"Kouga that was nice, I quite enjoyed it, thanks for my first kiss"

"Kagome gods damn it wench" Inuyasha barked

"Thanks beautiful" Kouga replied, both ignoring Inuyasha as if he wasn't there

"Kagome what the hell? Inuyasha complained

"Well you had your chance, and I was willing, but you did nothing, so Kouga did, and it was good" she replied to drive the knife deeper into the mental wound

"Yes this is what I have been waiting for" Sesshoumaru said to himself

"Now you die mangy wolf" Inuyasha barked

"Ya whatever dog breath you're a waist of time, thanks my Kagome" Kouga said with a grin, then looked at Inuyasha "Later loser" he said and took off

"That's it Kagome no other guys, I mean it" the jealous hanyou informed her

"Ok"

Later on thinking that now he'd finally woke up, and came around, that day at supper time she slowly moved closer to him, but he barely responded "Kagome what's up?

"Oh why do I even try? she thought "Just sitting near you is all, I thought, oh forget it"

"Oh no, my gods he cannot be that stupid" father are you seeing this? Sesshoumaru said with one hand on his head as if he had a headache"Unbelievable" I wonder does he even know what a pussy is?

"Inuyasha you dumb ass" Miroku said

"What? What's your problem monk? What's with you wench?

"Are you really that fucking ignoran" furious Miroku started but was cut off

"No Miroku never mind, it's alright, forget it" Kagome sadly said "I'll just stay over here" she said as she walked over to where Sango was, and sat with her friend "Obviously somebody wants alone time"

"Somebody gets all jealous, and goes into fight mode with other males, but when she gets near him all he wants is distance" Sango needled "Me thinks his interests lie elsewhere"

"Idiot" Miroku said, then smacked Inuyasha upside the head

"If I drew him graphic, detailed, descriptive pictures he'd still not get it" Sesshoumaru thought

For days it was the same thing jealousy, then distance, both in the modern, and feudal eras, Kagome was slowly but surely losing all hope, and tiring of the whole unchanging thing. And Inuyasha was to blind to see what was coming, even Keade tried to help the young miko, but Inuyasha only told her, and the others to get off his back, Kagome was bored

"Maybe I'd be better off to just give up, and let go" Kagome thought

**Forcing it, gone to far, intervention, war**

Kagome because of Inuyasha's constant indecisiveness, and sick of waiting, had, had enough, decided she no longer cared, and let her hanyou go, that's when he had made up his mind he wanted her, she refused. Inuyasha pursued Kagome, she backed away, but he persisted, of all the times she had wanted him to do this in the past, and never did, he picked now to do it, just when she had finally let go

"Kagome"

"No Inuyasha"

"Why?

"After all this time' and distance now you want this, well I don't not anymore" she said

"Kagome your mine"

"No I never really was, the clay traitor is. And now it's to late, I've had all I can take, and will not take anymore"

She ran but he was to fast for her, and all to soon Kagome found herself encased by, and trapped in his arms, she squirmed trying to get away, and at first failed, she ducked down escaping his hold on her, she ran but not for long Inuyasha chased, and caught her. She again found herself trapped in his arms, Kagome tried pushing him away, then felt his lips crash down onto hers, again she tried to push him away

"Stop let me go" she screamed in her mind

His only response was mumble, he had no intention of raping her, but simply thought to sway her with kisses, and affection, the one thing she had wanted for so long, but now had no desire for, he was to late, there had been to many hurts, being left alone, and to much time had passed. That was all it took Inuyasha found himself with his neck in an iron grip, being pulled off of a protesting miko, and thrown into a tree by a very jealous, enraged Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha then turned and looked

"Sesshoumaru what the fuck? Inuyasha yelled

"Whoreyasha, two mikos" is one not enough? You have the dead one, and want this one to" Sesshoumaru snapped

"Your one to talk ya walking talking butt hole" Shouldn't you be with Kagura?

Without waiting to hear Sesshoumaru's reply, hurt, and furious Kagome ran to, then jumped into the well, and was swiftly enveloped in the light blue light that carried her to her time. On the modern era side of the well Kagome breathed a sigh of relief to be away from all the drama, and fighting on the other side of the well

"Listen and listen well bastard, I now nor will I ever have anything with Kagura" Sesshoumaru yelled

"What goes on between Kagome and I is none of your damn business asshole" what the fucks it to you anyway? Inuyasha bellowed

"That is none of your concern halfwit"

"Kiss my ass fucker" Inuyasha responded

"Not even if you had one Aslessyasha" Sesshoumaru shot back, then disappeared in a flash of light

"On her side of the well intending no never going back to the feudal era again, Kagome sealed the well forever keeping Inuyasha out, but little did she know that another had already gotten through, and was awaiting her

"Miko"

"Se, Sesshoumaru? But how?

"Through the well of course"

"But how? How is that even possible? The confused miko asked

"I have always been able to do so, but simply did not choose to until now. I can travel faster then you that is why I appeared here before you did" he explained

"Why have you come? I do not understand"

"For you" he answered simply

"For me, but what for?

"I have an interest in you" Sesshoumaru told her

"An interest in me? But I am human"

"I care not" he replied took her hands in his, then before she could blink her lips were covered by his, after a long kiss, he pulled back, and stared into her eyes" I wish to court you"

"Wow didn't expect that, I think I'd like that"

"Very well it starts now" he said "During courtship I will be giving you gifts" he told her

"But what can I give you? You are a male of high class, honor, and position, nothing would be good enough for you? She replied

"With youkai it is the males duty to gift the female, but is not for the female to gift the male" Sesshoumaru explained

"Your all the gift a girl needs" she teased

"As are you to me"

"Thank you Sessxymaru"

"I thank you for such praise, I am pleased my appearance pleases you, my beauty. I wish to place a courtship mark on you" he said

"Ok" she agreed

Using his claw he gently placed a small pale blue crescent moon on her neck "Let me give you something I have been holding for you for a long time in hopes of giving it to you one day"

He pulled out a silver necklace with two Inu's in dog form, a mated pair sitting side by side, above them was a crescent moon the sign of his house on a chain. Kagome's face lit with a smile, she always did favor dogs but never expected to be courted by one, she gazed upon it with great admiration of its beauty, and intricate detail, seeing the look on her angelic face Sesshoumaru's heart leapt with joy

"You are pleased? He asked

"Yes more then you know, I always favored dogs"

"That is good because I am a dog" he joked

**Lemon starts**

Kagome reached up and kissed him, it became heated, and soon tongues were caressing each other, he lifted her up her legs instinctively went around his waist, he put her back against the wall, and while holding her up rubbed his hardness against her heat and in no time she came. After he pulled his lips away from hers

"Pleasuring each other is also part of the courting process" he said

"I like this already" she teased

She kissed him, swiftly reached for, took his shaft out of his hakama, with her warm soft hand gently gripped, and stroked it up and down, after a while she felt him deepen, and harden their kiss, she felt his length twitch in her hand. His breathing was heavy, and his grip on her tightened, then like a volcano the pressure reached an all time high and he exploded, afterward he pulled back, and buried his nose in her neck

"Pant, pant miko I, I thank you, that felt good" he got out between pants

"I will always seek to pleasure you in many ways" she responded

"You're a vixen" he replied "My little minx"

"Sesshoumaru?

"Hmm?

"That thing is so long, and big" are you sure it's not a tree? He laughed

"I assure you my miko that it is one hundred percent pure Inu meat, and it is now yours" he teased

"I see" she said playfully

Kagome started kissing his neck "Miko if I were you I'd stop now" he warned

"Why?

"Because it will lead to trouble"

"Maybe I like trouble" she answered

"As you wish"

She swiftly found her self against the wall with, her kimono hiked up around her waist, and Sesshoumaru's stiff manhood between her wet folds, pumping back and forth, making sure his shaft would stroke her pearl. She crashed her lips onto his and lustfully kissed him hard, then her tongue found it's way into his mouth, Kagome began moving with him, he felt her nether region pulsing, he moved faster and soon both climaxed, they continued at this for a while till both were spent

**Lemon ends**

"If it this good without me entering you, then when I take you it will be paradise" he commented

"I just hope that thing fits" she joked

"Have no fear it will, once you are use to it I have a feeling I will be hunted often, and heavily pursued" he teased

"Damn that felt really good, I enjoyed it"

"You are mine, and mine alone" he said

"It feels good to be wanted, and claimed" she replied

"Yes, and you should know if Inuyasha tries to take you from me, or make a claim on you I will beat him" Sesshoumaru informed his miko

"Well once it is made known that I am yours, and he persists I will not stop you" she replied "My big Inu" she teased, and stroked his face

Kagome took Sesshoumaru into her house, where he was introduced to her family, although shocked at first they quickly took to him, Kagome's mother Hitomi commented on his ethereal beauty, Souta how tall he was, and her grandfather on how quiet, and dignified he was, Sesshoumaru talked to Hitomi who gave her approval to the happy couple, they stayed with her family for two days

**Mine, a foolish mistake, the mark, a lesson learned the hard way**

After two days Sesshoumaru, and Kagome went back through the well, and re entered the feudal era fast, Sesshoumaru levitated them up, and out of the well, then gracefully landed on the ground. They spotted Sango, and Miroku who at first had shocked looks on their faces, but Miroku soon gave a knowing lecherous grin, then it happened

"Sesshoumaru you asshole what the fuck are you doing with Kagome? Inuyasha barked

"The miko is no concern of yours fool"

"What? The hell she's not, let her go, she belongs with us" Inuyasha bellowed

"Inuyasha I wouldn't if I were you" Sango warned

"Well you ain't so shut up"

"Don't you notice anything? Or are you to brainless to form a thought? Sango needled

"What the fucks that supposed to mean? Inuyasha snapped "Just leave me alone" will ya?

"Fine, it wasn't nice knowing you" Sango wisecracked

"Come on Kagome your coming with us" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha went to take Kagome's arm, intent on pulling her away from Sesshoumaru, and that is when he felt a fist connect with his jaw, and at the same time found himself flying across the ground, then landed flat on his ass. First a look of confusion, shock, then rage crossed his face, Sesshoumaru was in a jealous fury, and if pushed much more would go into blood lust rage

"Hey asshole what the fuck was that for? I didn't put a hand on you, yet" Inuyasha bellowed

"You will not touch what is mine" is that understood? Sesshoumaru snapped

"What? Oh hell no, and don't make me laugh, you hate humans" so what is she to you a plaything till you get bored"

"No brainless fool she is my intended, and I am courting her" Sesshoumaru answered

"Hahahahaha" Inuyasha laughed "Oh please don't make me laugh, now I know your bullshitting me" he said in a cocky tone

"I am courting my intended, persist in your pursuit of her and I will kill you" Sesshoumaru with deadly seriousness, and eyes bleeding red informed him

"It's true he asked to court me, and I agreed" Kagome said "In fact when I jumped into the well that day, from my side I had sealed it with the intensions of never coming back, he was already on my side waiting when I got there, he also spent two days with me and my family" she said to gripe him

"He what, but how the fuck did he get through when I couldn't? Inuyasha bit

"Because the mikos barrier has no affect on one such as me" Sesshoumaru stated

"Well ain't that just fucking peachy" Inuyasha snapped

"Yes that it is" Sesshoumaru needled

Inuyasha stubbornly made another try for Kagome, only this time would be very different, and something unexpected would occur, when Inuyasha again lunged forward to grab Kagome, in a split second Sesshoumaru spun her around and away from Inuyasha's reach. Next the collar of her kimono was pulled aside, and off of her shoulder, then his fangs sunk into her neck she'd bear his mark, two stripes appeared on each side of the crescent moon courtship mark, gasps were heard, then Sesshoumaru's blood red eyes were seen

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, then froze, when he regained his senses "You bastard" what the fuck did you just do to her? He bellowed

"The small crescent moon is a courting mark, and sign of his house, the two small stripes like the ones on his face on each side of it are intended mate marks. The same meaning as humans being engaged, after they are mated the pale blue of the crescent moon will deepen" Miroku explained

"He is serious Inuyasha, and she is claimed, if you try to take her from him he'll kill you. His red eyes tell all he's already near blood lust rage, you've triggered his jealousy, and possessiveness" Sango stated

"Yes and your trying to grab Kagome again forced him into this state, causing him to mark her with the intended mate mark far sooner then he would have or intended to" Miroku told him

"So lord high and mighty is serious, well whoopdy fucking doo" Inuyasha snapped "And I'm supposed to give a shit" why?

"Because you giant sized ass Kagome is finally happy, because he gives her something you wont, or cannot" Sango snapped

"Oh ya" and what might that be? Hah? Inuyasha barked

"Caring, love, loyalty, stability, himself, his time, and most of all happiness" Sango answered

"Big whoop" Inuyasha responded

"Inuyasha your jealous, and possessive, but yet you never make a choice, we watched as Kagome waited and waited for you, and it always ends the same she ends up with nothing. You cling to a soul sucking, murdering, clay traitor, who not only tried to drag you to hell, but attempted to murder Kagome, and gave Naraku a large chunk of the shikon jewel then you acted like that was no big deal, and hundreds died for it" Sango screamed in rage

"Tried to murder my Kagome? Sesshoumaru snapped in a murderous tone

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru I'm afraid it's true" Miroku stated

"Thanks a lot assholes" Inuyasha said

"Truth hurts" don't it? Sango needled with a smirk

In under a minute Inuyasha was being held by the throat, up off the ground in the iron grip of Sesshoumaru, who was barley able to hold back his transformation "Know this arrogant, brainless, ignorant pup the next time that bitch of yours tries something like that she will die" the enraged taiyoukai yelled

"Cough, cough you" Inuyasha started but could not finish

A red aura began to glow around Sesshoumaru, as not only his rage, but also his powers peaked, and were now nearly out of control, then his blood red eyes began to glow eerily. He could no longer hold back, he dropped Inuyasha on the ground, his transformation began, and all there knew what was coming next, while he was still mostly in humanoid form, and just before he fully transformed,, he turned his head looked at Kagome, and in a deep inhuman voice said something surprising

"Mate" Sesshoumaru said, then in a flash was in full canine form, and snarling in rage, with his full attention on Inuyasha

"Sesshoumaru? She called, he froze with his rage filled eyes still on Inuyasha "Mate? She called, that shocked, and pleased him "Sesshoumaru take me away from here" he calmed, lowered his body, and she climbed on, he stood, then was gone in a streak of light

"You should be thankful she just saved your life, brat" Miroku scolded

"You'd never have defeated a jealous enraged Inu" Sango informed him with a smirk, inwardly she was laughing her ass off

Inuyasha gave him the finger "Cough whatever" he got out, then took off for parts unknown

"You know Miroku maybe it's sadistic but I enjoyed seeing that happen to lord running mouth" Sango said

"Well Sango my love of that crime I am also guilty"

**The confession, a request, passion, and pleasure**

Deep in the forest the second they landed Sesshoumaru wrapped her up in his arms, and buried his nose in her neck inhaling her scent, as if trying to commit it to memory, it calmed him fast. He'd probably never admit it but the thought of losing her wounded him deeply, and made his heart ache, it nearly made him cry but he held back, Kagome had no idea just how much he really loved her, so much that it hurt, but gave him the greatest joy

"I won't lose you, I waited so long as it is" Sesshoumaru said

"Waited? she asked

"Yes miko for a very long time now, I watched little brother, saw all that he did, and wanted you all that time. Thinking he'd take you as his mate I stayed back, the last thing I wanted was to destroy your happiness, and now after all this time the whelp decides he wants you" he told her

"You know him doing that doesn't surprise me, the funny part is Sango said when another claimed me he'd do something like that"

"I did not mean to mark you with the intended mate mark so soon, and without asking you first, but my beast took over. I hope that you can forgive me" he said

"Forgive what? There's nothing to forgive, I am happy you did. It is nice to have someone who cares so much, you don't know how happy it makes me"

"It pleases me to hear this, I will never treat you as he did" Sesshoumaru promised

"I know, I trust you, you are honorable, and would never betray another" she praised

"Thank you miko" he cupped her face in his hands, looked into her eyes, and asked "Do you think you'd want to be my mate in the future?

Her face immediately lit with happiness and a smile "Oh my gods yes" he smiled then took her lips with his

After they pulled apart "I think Sesshy's in love" she teased

"And what about you little minx of mine" she looked at him and her eyes filled with hurt, and pain, his heart dropped, and clinched "You are unhappy very well I will release you" he said sadly

"No, no, no it's not that. I thought about losing you to see how it would feel" she explained

"And that look you had was an expression of it?

"Yes, it felt like a knife stabbing me in my gut, and twisting. Then I felt ill, and wanted to vomit" she replied

"Then my dear miko I'd say that you are in love as well" he said with a proud smile "You fell fast" he teased

"True"

**Lemon starts**

She kissed her taiyoukai, and pulled him down onto the ground with her so that she was beneath him, as he perched himself above her he felt her love for him, and scented her arousal, she arched her back, he knew what she needed. Sesshoumaru pulled his lips away from hers, and started kissing her neck, then he pulled aside the top of her kimono, then and at a time he worshipped her breasts with his lips, teeth, and hot tongue, she became wet fast

"Sesshoumaru" she moaned "Yes"

Next thing she knew his lips were all over her thighs traveling upward fast, then she was being tasted, it did not take him long to get her to release _**"Oh by all the kamis yes Sesshoumaru"**_

"I finally got to taste you" he teased

"Really" she teasingly replied

"Uh oh" suspicious Sesshoumaru exclaimed "Woman what are you u? he didn't get chance to finish

Before he knew what was coming Sesshoumaru found himself on his back being orally lavished by his ravenous little miko, she pleasured him with a hunger he'd never seen in a female before. The sensual feel of her hot mouth sliding up and down his shaft had him almost insane with mind numbing pleasure, her persistent affection soon had him exploding, and at the same time he dug his claws into the ground at his sides, from the intensity of it

"_**Oh my gods yes miko" **_then he lay back panting for air, she looked at him with a smirk "Woman you are a demon killer"

"Who little old weak, innocent, helpless me? She teased

"Yes you, woman though untouched, you are far from weak, helpless, or innocent" he replied in a near breathless voice

"Why Sesshy I'm wounded, hehehe"

"Hehehe" was his only reply, before he started another pleasuring session

**Lemon ends**

Sesshoumaru took Kagome to his castle, she was quickly accepted, she and Rin bonded fast, at first Jaken bugged, and tried to rattle her cage, but holy terror Kagome quickly cured the little green pest when she chased, caught, and took his staff of two heads, and made like she was going to roast him with it, then eat him. He shrieked and ran all over the castle, with Kagome hot on his heels, he hid but she found him easily, she pulled him from his hiding place then planted kisses all over the sides of his face

"Eeeeek, let go you insane human" Jaken, Sesshoumaru had arrived just in time to see it, and was highly amused "Help lord Sesshoumaru? Where are you mi lord, help?

"Jaken"

"Gulp, y, yes m, mi lord?

"Relax and enjoy it" Sesshoumaru teased

"Oh why me? Poor Jaken whined "I hate my life, blasted females, they're a torment"

"But you started it Jaky" Kagome teased

"Aw master Jaken she wuvs you" Amaya the cook ragged

"Lord Sesshoumaru why must I put up with these torment to the male species females? Jaken asked in a defeated tone

"Because it is a new part of your job description" Sesshoumaru joked, and enjoyed the look of torment that crossed his face

"Kagome I'll get the herbs, then we can season, roast, and eat him" Amaya teased, then the Inu demoness licked her lips

"Eeeeeeeee, you stay away from me. Oh lord Sesshoumaru have mercy and kill me now" Jaken pled

"I cannot, and will not do such a thing, you shall remain my retainer for eternity. Besides breaking in a new retainer would be a real pain in the ass"

"Ohhhhh, then I am doomed" Jaken replied

**The trip home, the dagger, brothers, a traitors end, feudal era surprise **

Things were running smoothly Sesshoumaru had been courting Kagome for a week, the two were practically inseparable, he was even seen as he had never been seen before playful, and chasing his miko all over the castle, to the great amusement of his staff. Before they knew it two weeks had passed, Sesshoumaru wanted to escort kagome to the well, and accompany her visiting her family he had become quite attached to her family, and most of all he was not about to leave her alone with Inuyasha on the loose

They left the castle, Sesshoumaru enveloped Kagome in his arms, then flew off toward the well, they landed no sooner landed near the well. Then Kikyo came up behind Kagome, and was about to stab her in the back with a long bladed dagger that would have pierced her lung, and heart, Sesshoumaru easily, and effortlessly caught her wrist squeezed, and let acid go through his claws into her wrist

Blood rage now consumed him, Kikyo was about to scream, but Sesshoumaru clamped his free hand over her mouth "Half breeeeed" he screamed knowing Inuyasha wasn't far away

It was then that Kikyo looked up and saw his blood red glowing eyes, and fear gripped her but it was to late, Sesshoumaru removed his hand from her mouth, and smiled evilly "Inuyashaaaaa help me" she screeched

"Yes do come, and watch your whore die" Sesshoumaru mumbled, Kikyo's eyes widened, Inuyasha had heard Sesshoumaru first and was already on his way

When Inuyasha arrived on the scene "What the fuc? He started to say, then let his eyes wander over the scene, and saw one particularly horrific sight, Sango, And Miroku were behind him

"Half breed remember what I said? Did I not tell you what would happen if she tried again? Sesshoumaru stated in a purely demonic voice

Remaining calm with sad watery eyes he answered, and addressed Sesshoumaru in a way he never had before "Yes big brother I remember, and you did" then swallowed hard "I see the dagger in her hand"

"Little brother" Sesshoumaru said in a calmer tone, Inuyasha addressing him as such surprised, and partially calmed him

"Bitch what the fuck, whyyy?" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs

"That bitch ruined my life, took everything that was mine, my life" Kikyo answered

"What? Are you fucking insane? Inuyasha screamed "If you hadn't believed Naraku's trick in the first place all those years ago, we wouldn't be here in this fucked up situation with that damned jewel of yours nowww" Inuyasha screamed again "Thanks for your distrust in me"

Kikyo screeched from the pain of Sesshoumaru's acid still seeping from his claws that were still embedded in her wrist "I took nothing from you, this is the second time you've tried to kill me without reason, the first time you took the jewel from me and gave it to the enemy" Kagome said in a scary, calm icy tone, then punched Kikyo in the face

"Big brother" Inuyasha said, then turned to walk away

"Little brother" Sesshoumaru responded, then with his free hand took the dagger from Kikyo's hand

"Inuyasha you cant" Kikyo said

"I don't even know you" he answered, and continued to slowly walk away

In a matter of seconds Sesshoumaru kept his word, and killed Kikyo with her own dagger when he plunged it into her cold clay heart "Good' Sango said

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, turned his head, looked back at Sesshoumaru and said "Thank you big brother"

"You are welcome" Sesshoumaru said with sympathetic look

"I only wish I had done that long ago. I'm sorry Kagome, be happy"

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome replied, then he walked away

"Go ahead Kag's we'll take care of things while your gone. Shippou misses you" Sango said

"I promise I'll go to him first thing when I come back" Kagome answered

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru was still in a somewhat aggressive, riled state, he took Kagome in his arms, then leapt into the well, they were not even mid way through the time portal when he started kissing her harder, and more aggressively then ever before, his hands were all over her body. By the time they arrived on the modern era side of the well both were already half naked thanks to his demonic speed, because of his riled, aggressive state he was far more passionate then usual

Next Kagome was back against the well wall, Sesshoumaru's lips still on hers, arms under her legs that were wrapped around his waist holding her up, he slipped his shaft all the way into her hot tight sheath, painlessly taking her maidenhood. Without waiting he slowly moved in and out touching all her sensitive spots, just before he sped he held himself in a position so that his every thrust stroked her sensitive bud, both were in the throws of passion

Kagome tore her lips from his, threw her head back, arched her back, then said "Ohhh Sesshoumaru yes, harder" he obliged

"This feels better then all my fantasies" he replied

"_**Oh yes Se, Sesshoumaruuu" **_she cried out her orgasm, sweet music to his ears

"Miko of mine that is what I want to hear your cries of ecstasy"

"Se, Sesshoumaru it it's, oh agai" she couldn't finish _**""Ughhh Maru" **_she called out a a string of orgasms hit her

"K, K, Kagome I have to" he tried but could not finished

"Yes I know, I want you to, come with me, Ah, I'm as near as, uh, as you are"

It began _**"Gods uhhhhh Kagome"**_

"_**Yes Sesshoumaru" **_

During the start of their climaxes, his fangs pierced the crook of her neck, marking her for all time as his, the little pale blue crescent moon courtship mark on her neck turned deeper blue marking her as mated, and her new fangs sunk into his neck, he now had the same blue crescent moon mark on his neck. They rode out the long climaxes, but even after this were highly aroused again, they continued, Kagome had something in mind

"Sesshoumaru"

"Uh" yes mate? he moaned

"Please sit down?

"As you wish" he replied, then did keeping her so she'd straddle his him

"You were right it fit" she teased, while she began to ride him

"Shit Kagome it feels good"

She kissed him, then buried her nose in his neck, and he hers "Sessh gods it's"

"Share it with me mate" he coaxed _**"Uhhhhh" **_both voiced their releases, they left the well three hours later

**Lemon ends**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered her house holding hands as a mated pair, Hitomi did not need to ask the sight of Sesshoumaru's marks adorning Kagome's face, and body told all they were mated, a big bright smile lit Hitomi's face. Delirously happy Souta all but did a happy dance, Buyo came to investigate, he sniffed the pair, then meowed his approval

"Goody I have a big brother now" Souta exclaimed "So when am I gonna get some nieces and nephews? He asked to bug Kagome

"Souta you little brat I'm gonna kill you" Kagome promised

"Hah first you've got to catch me, and your just a girl, ha, ha" he taunted, then ran

In a second Kagome was in front of him "You were saying little brother?

"Crap I forgot about youkai speed" Souta said

"Now Kagome don't hurt him, after he is smaller then you" Hitomi teased

"Yep you heard mom" Souta said

"Don't worry mom I'm just gonna kill him a little " Kagome said with a wicked glint in her eyes

"Gulp, uh oh, I am so boned"

"Yes that you are little brother" before he knew it Souta was inside a stitched closed like a pouch blanket "Mom? She called, Hitomi came, followed by Sesshoumaru "How do you like the new sausage? It's called the Souta chan, best of all it is all natural, hehehe"

"Kagome let me out, you fink"

"Hey mom would you mind getting a pot of boiling water ready? Then we can drop the sausage in, and cook it, I'll share it with everyone" Kagome teased

"No, no, no let me out, if you eat me you'll get poisoned and die" Souta warned

"Yes but I will be the corpse in the graveyard smiling because I had the finest Sausage in Japan before I died" Kagome ragged

"Your sick, let me out" mom help" Souta pled

"Ok brat" Kagome said and using her claws cut the stitches freeing her more then rattled brother

"Eeeeeeek" he said then ran

"Mate you are a sick puppy" Sesshoumaru commented

"I know, hehehe" Kagome replied

"I agree with my son in law" Hitomi said

"What? Yes little brothers were made to be tortured, after bugging their older siblings" Kagome innocently joked

The two returned to the feudal era a week later to see an astounding sight, Inuyasha on his back lounging under a tree , with Kagura held protectively in his arms, both were napping, surprise covered Sesshoumaru, and Kagome's faces, then smiles. Being the devious fun loving dog that he was Sesshoumaru wanted to have a little fun, so he let out a loud wake the dead, scare birds out of trees, loud high pitched howl, with Kagura still held in his arms startled Inuyasha leapt, then looked

"Sesshoumaru gods damn it you prick" are ya trying to kill me? Inuyasha snapped

"Oh sorry didn't see you there"

"Ya right creep" Inuyasha replied

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome welcome back" Kagura greeted

"Thank you both" answered

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru? Sango could not resist "You would not believe how mellow Inuyasha is since he's gotten mated. I guess getting laid really helped him"

"Sangooo, damn you" Inuyasha snapped

"Oh get over it, we all know you played saw the wood" Miroku taunted "In fact he has been sawing wood all week" Kagura grinned a hentai grin

"Ya that's what you need, lick it, stick it, I don't give a shit just leave me the hall alone" Inuyasha retorted "Stupid monk"

"Congratulations Kagome, Sesshoumaru" Sango said

"I'm happy for ya big bro" Inuyasha added, Kagura, and Miroku congratulated them to

"And I am for you as well little brother" Sesshoumaru replied

"Hey Kagura your perfect for him, you don't take crap, and you match him in every way, hehehe, he'll never win" Kagome teased

"Gee thanks wench" Inuyasha wise cracked

"And when he acts up you can take him on your feather, fly to, and drop him in the river" Kagome ragged

"Fuck Kagome don't go giving her ideas" Inuyasha protested "Sessh I feel for you man, she's a devil and a half, gods help, and protect you. I swear she's even worse since you mated, and made her an Inu, happy funeral"

"Yes she is my devil" Sesshoumaru joked

"Happy funeral big bro" Inuyasha teased

"Oh Inuyasha wanna play sharpen the claws? Kagome razzed

"Allow me" Kagura said, pulled out her feather, pulled Inuyasha on board, and held onto him "Lets go for a ride big boy"

"Oh no not the damn river" he said

"I haven't decided yet river, swamp, or hot spring" Kaguru teased "Hm, can't use quicksand that'd kill you"

"Eeeee" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Gotcha" Kagura, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru said in the same breath

"Dirty bastards don't do that shit" Inuyasha complained

"Come on sexy we have an appointment" Kagura said with a lecherous smile

"Happy death little brother" Sesshoumaru ragged as Kagura, and Inuyasha disappeared from sight "Horny hanyou"


End file.
